Warm with you
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Chat Noir has been visiting Marinette. What else can this bring but love? My first fanfic pls review 3
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **MLB BELONGS TO THOMAS ASTRUC NOT ME K THANKS**

* * *

(Adrien/Chat P.O.V.)

I stirred in my sleep. When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize the room as my own. What I _did_ recognize was the person cuddled up to my side. I looked down at the midnight blue hair that fell freely around Marinette's face. She looked ethereal in the moonlight that spilled in from her trapdoor. I reached around to look for my baton but found I wasn't transformed. Plagg must have run out of energy. Oh boy was I gonna get an earful from him later.

I picked up my phone to check the time. 3 A.M. I sighed and put my phone back down. My arms returned to their place around Marinette's waist and I kissed the top of her head. She hummed in her sleep and held me tighter. I smiled and shut my eyes.

I thought back to the first time I'd visited the pink room. It was about two days after the Evillustrator was defeated. Two days after Marinette's "date" with the wimpy tomato head. Ok maybe I was a little (extremely) jealous that my Princess was on a not-date with someone. She had always been nervous around me and would stumble over her words when I tried to talk to her. It had made me sad that I considered her one of my best friends yet knew almost nothing about her.

I had stopped by at about 11 P.M. making sure her parents were asleep so we could talk without interruption. I had initially wanted to check up on her and make sure she was ok since I didn't get the chance to do so like usual after the purification. She had seemed a bit shaken at my appearance but soon warmed up to me and I unlocked a whole new world with a completely different Marinette. We'd become so close over the months. I tried to visit every night when possible but with my busy schedule sometimes I had to skip a night or just stop by for ten minutes for a hug. Not only were my visits fun they were therapeutic. She was an excellent listener and very logical. When I had issues with my father she knew what to do to make things right again. Ever since I started talking more personally with her, things have gotten so much better. I'm much happier and I think that makes my father a bit happier. He smiles at me more.

I grew to look forward to her every night and dread when akumas interrupted us. I wasn't as excited to see Ladybug as I was Marinette.

I sighed and pulled her ever closer to me. She was the light of my life. She was the sun- I couldn't live without her. I just wanted to be by her side always.

I thought it was funny how we'd ended up sitting next to each other in class. Alya and Nino had decided that since they were dating they would sit together. That left Marinette and me. Chloe had caught on pretty quickly to their plan, faster than I had, and tried to make Sabrina switch seats with me. I had promptly told Chloe that I _wanted_ to sit next to Marinette and did just that. She had a small blush on her face when she congratulated me on standing up to Chloe. We still sit next to each other and sometimes I have to stop myself from reaching for her hand or kissing her forehead. It felt so wonderfully indescribably _good_ to feel _love_.

My eyes shot open. I looked down at the girl in my arms. Love.

 _Love._

 _I loved Marinette._

I sat there for a minute mulling over this newfound information. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and drop onto Marinette's face.

Her nose scrunched adorably. I saw her eyelashes start to flutter and regrettably placed my hand over her eyes so she couldn't see me. " _Purrrincess._ " The name rolled off my tongue. She smiled and hummed. She buried her face in my chest and sighed happily. I kept my hand on her eyes just in case and kissed the crown of her head again. "Plagg, claws out." I whispered. There were small protests as he was sucked into the ring. A bright green light engulfed us then died altogether. I heard her say something but it was too muffled to understand. "What was that?" I asked quietly.

She shifted a bit so I could hear her. "I love you Kitty." She said.

I felt a lump in my throats and I choked on it, my brain short circuiting. I had to bite my lip to stop a strangled mewl. She felt my chest thump unevenly and looked up at me. Time stopped for both of us. Her breath caught and more tears rolled down my cheeks. It was a minute before she blinked and shook her head. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I blinked st her and then my face crumpled. I hugged her to me and sobbed into her shoulder.

" _I love you, too!"_ I cried. I felt her arms wrap around me and I held her like my life was ending, like I was losing her. Once I had calmed down enough I pulled away from her and looked away ashamedly.

"Chat what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

I sniffled and glanced at her bright blue eyes. _My favorite color_ , I thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I'm sorry." I said, not entirely knowing what I was saying.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for _Chaton_. I love you. And you love me." She said the last part breathlessly. A smile cracked her face and a few happy tear escaped her eyes.

My eyes traveled down to her v-neck nightshirt. "I got your shirt wet. I'm sorry I cried." I put my head down, avoiding looking at her. My ears were flat against my head.

She put a finger under my chin and made me look at her. Her eyebrows were drawn together and there was care in her eyes. "Chat, please, _please_ don't ever feel like you can't cry. _Especially_ with me." She said softly. I gazed into her bluebell eyes, growing closer by an unseen magnetic force.

"Thank you, Princess." I whispered, our breath mingling. Her eyes were half-lidded as she leaned close to me. When our lips met I felt fireworks explode in my veins. Her lips were soft and sweet. My hands wound around her waist and hers found my hair. I groaned quietly and she tugged me forward to deepen the kiss. Fire was burning my skin despite the cold night air. We finally pulled away to breathe for a moment. Her lips were swollen and pink and so kissable that I went back in for more. She complied happily. I pushed her down so I was partially on top of her with one hand next to her head supporting some of my weight.

My hand glided under her shirt and rested on her hip, feeling the soft skin there. I released her lips to trail kisses down to her jaw. I heard a small gasp as I nipped there. I moved down to her neck, taking the sweet skin in my mouth. I sucked and nipped. One more hard suck, and she gasped in pain. My tongue ran over the growing bruise, easing away the pain. I kept my lips there for a moment and hummed, but it seemed more like a purr. Then I was attacking her lips again. She pushed me away and I fell back, confused.

In less that a moment she had flipped up so she was straddling me. I felt a small blush on my face as she smirked. I returned the look and grabbed her shirt by the hem and started lifting it up. She raised her arms and her shirt was thrown off of the bed somewhere down below. She leaned down and kissed me again. My hand came up to cup her breast. I felt my head swirl, and the only thing I could focus on was the taste of her lips and the feel of her skin. She fingered the short hair on the back of my neck and hummed, clearly pleased. She gripped the bell around my neck and pulled down so my suit unzipped.

I sat up enough to remove my suit from my arms and chest, kissing her all the while. Suddenly I was on top again, straddling her small frame. I peppered her neck and jaw with kisses and occasional nips.

I looked down at her. Eyes glazed and dark with want, lips swollen and puckered from abuse, her strong lean body under mine. Just taking her in made me hot. I smiled, sighing dreamily. She smiled back, reaching up to kiss me and laying back down, taking me with her. I smiled into the kiss which made it difficult. A small laugh escaped me. I heard her giggle.

I pulled her into a hug, cuddling her and making sure she was here and that this was all real. I grinned more than I had for a year. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too silly kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

**MLB BELONGS TO THOMAS ASTRUC AND HIS TEAM NOT ME!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviews!**

 **Chapter 2**

(Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.)

Warm sunlight spilled in through my window. I scrunched up my nose, annoyed at the light for waking me up. I tried to move my arm to pull the covers over my head but found they were stuck. My eyes opened and I found myself face-to-face with Chat Noir. I was shocked for a moment, then the night before came flooding back to me. A smile broke my face and I wrapped my arms tighter around him, burying my face in his chest.

I heard mumbling and looked up to see Chat with his face scrunched up adorably. One of his hands came up to swipe at his nose before resting again on my waist. I giggled at how cute he was. Almost like a real cat. I leaned up and kissed his nose and hugged him to me like he would disappear if I didn't. I snuggled into him and drifted off again.

* * *

(Adrien/Chat P.O.V.)

i had dreamt all night of Marinette. It had felt so real, like she really was right there in my arms. But that wasn't right, right? She didn't love me, she couldn't. She was too good for me. I sighed and decided to enjoy my dream for as long as possible. That is, until my ring beeped, shocking me enough to open my eyes and see a grumbling Marinette in my arms. To say I was shocked is a major understatement. I nearly exploded with glee. _It wasn't a dream! She's here! In my arms and warm and real and beautiful and-oh my cuss she said she_ loves _me! Ohhhhh my-_ ** _what do I even do now?!_ ** I snapped out of my thought as my ring beeped again. I sighed. I leaned down and kissed Marinette's soft lips. She stirred and smiled into the kiss, reacting and kissing back.

I pulled away and looked down at her. She was smiling with tired eyes. She stretched with her arms above her head then realized she wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. I laughed a little and kissed her again. "Good morning _Purrrincess_." I purred. She smiled at me, that smile that outshines the sun.

"Good morning, _Chaton_." She said with a small smirk. "How late is it?"

I was about to answer when my ring beeped frantically, no doubt Plagg yelling at me to hurry up with the "mushy-lovey-Dovey crap" and get him cheese. "Ah, can I detransform here? I don't think I'll make it home." I said shyly.

"Sure Kitty. Ladybug has stopped by to detransform and said she needed to get food for something. It ate cookies only, so we should be fine. That is- if yours works the same way." She said, crawling out from under the covers and putting on a shirt.

"Uh, kind of, but mine only eats Camembert cheese. Blech." I shivered at the thought of the wretched smell of the cheese. "But any cheese is fine." She nodded and led me over to her bathroom. I walked in, and as I was about to close the door pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply before pushing her away a bit and closing the door. I released the transformation and I was Adrien again. Plagg flew out of my ring and I caught him. He grumbled a bit about being tired. I heard the trapdoor close and sighed. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and yelped. I looked at Plagg. The little cat's fur was frizzed up and he was glaring at me with slitted pupils. I looked to my thumb where I found I was bleeding from a mark that looked like a bear trap had impaled me. "Next time," he said in a dangerously low voice. "Just drop the transformation. I don't care anyway. Don't make me go through all that mushy-lovey-Dovey crap!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes but pet his forehead with my finger anyway.

I heard Marinette's footsteps drawing nearer and set Plagg on the counter. She knocked on the door and I cracked it open. "It's ok my eyes are closed." She said. I peered through the crack where I saw her eyes shut tight and checks puffed out a bit. It was adorable. I smiled and took the plate of cheese from her hands. I leaned in close to her ear and kissed her neck. I heard her sudden intake of breath and I chuckled lowly. "Thank you Princess." I said, smirking. Eyes still shut tight, she swatted me away playfully and I retreated into the bathroom again. Plagg flew out of my ring in a burst of bright green. Before he could say a word I held the cheese up to him and he silently accepted it. "Thanks Plagg." He shot me a silent side glare and chewed begrudgingly. Once he was finished I called the transformation up again. I poked my head out of the bathroom door and saw Marinette over at her desk. She was standing, hands against the table supporting her and she was looking down, seemingly deep in thought. I smiled wickedly, deciding to use this to my advantage. I stalked silently closer and closer and _closer-_

"Don't you even try it kitty cat." She said, smile evident in her voice. I deflated and pouted. I grumbled and stalked over to her chaise where I plopped down and started toying with her yarn. I heard her sigh and pad over to me, but I refused to look up at her. " _Chaaat."_ She chided, "are you ignoring me?"

I nodded. She laughed out loud and sat next to me. I felt her hands wrap around me and her warm breath on my neck. I suppressed the urge to press against her and purr. Until she pulled out her secret weapon. Her fingers wound through my hair and started scratching around my ears. I found my mind went blank and felt myself leaning into the touch. It was like the world stopped turning, a honey-like bliss melting over me. My throats rumbled and a purr escaped me. My eyes were half-lidded and my ears drooped happily. I heard her giggle and was brought back partially. "Hey," I whined sleepily. "That's cheating!"

"Stop whining and love me you alley cat." She said playfully. I was swept back under a wave of silky pleasure. I was leaning farther and farther toward her until-

An audible "oof!" Left me as I hit the floor almost face-first. I stared, eyes wide, trying to figure out what had just happened. I heard Marinette wheeze and laugh. A second later she landed on top of me, writhing and clutching her sides laughing. I focused on breathing again before trying to stand up. I had been so lost that I had leaned too far forward and fallen off the chaise. She rolled off of me and continued laughing while tears formed in her eyes. My ears went back on my head and I crossed my arms, my tail flicking angrily behind me. When she calmed down enough she looked at me and I saw her checks puff out a bit to contain her laughter. I rolled my eyes and stomped away. I crawled up to her bed and threw the covers over my head. I heard her climb up to me and felt the bed shift as she sat down. "Aww is the kitty mad?" I wrapped the blankets tighter around me.

"You're supposed to be nice to me!" I said sourly. She laughed and cooed. She crawled under the covers next to me and took my face in her hands. She kissed my nose then started peppering my face with kisses. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. "Ok, I forgive you." I said.

"Yay!" She laughed and kissed me again.

Just then the trapdoor to her bedroom flew open. I went still, not breathing. Marinette seemed to do the same.

"Mari?" I heard a familiar voice call.

 _Alya?_

Marinette and I shared a panicked glance before she sat up. She feigned a yawn and stretch. "Alya?" I heard her ask tiredly.

"Hey girl! Sorry to drop by so early but you have got to see this!" She said, clearly in fan girl mode.

She climbed out from under the covers, careful to leave them concealing me. I heard her climb down to the regular floor level. "I'm gonna get dressed tell me what's up." I heard her say. I felt myself blush at the thought of her dressing so close to me but shook the thought away silently.

"I got this huge scoop about that little seafood place downtown, you know it?" Alya asked and Marinette hummed. "Well it turns out so many people have gotten sick from eating there that they have to close down. The mayor had them cater for a small meeting with lower officials but they all fell ill within an hour of eating the food. They said it didn't even taste good in the first place!"

Marinette's beautiful laugh floated up to me and I smiled. "Wow, are you planning on writing about it in the school journal?" I heard her ask.

"Even better! I get to write a small article about it in the newspaper! Some kind of student thing. I don't know all the details yet, but if nothing comes up at school then I will probably write a bit about it." A notification rung throughout the room. "Oh, shoot, I have to go watch my siblings. _Great_." I heard alya say. I honestly felt bad for her sometimes, having to give her spare time to take care of her younger siblings. "Ok, I have to go now Mari, but I'll see you on Monday at school."

"Bye Alya!" I heard Marinette say. The trapdoor closed and I waited to move until I heard the door to the bakery close and the sound of her footsteps fade. I sighed and sat up, only to have Marinette's arms wrap around my neck and have her sitting in my lap. I felt myself blush and smile before hugging her around her waist. I sighed, breathing in her warm scent. I pulled away from her and saw what she had changed into.

A hot blush warmed my ears at the sight. A striped light pink and white quarter-sleeve shirt tucked into black short shorts. Her socks were cat inspired-little noses and whiskers near the toes- and her hair was down. My eyes trailed up her body then met her face and found she had a bit of make up on. Her lips were pink and alluring- purrrfectly kissable. "What's wrong kitty?" I heard her say. "Cat got your tongue?" She smirked, fitting perfectly with her new attire. I felt her wiggle her hips a bit and held her a little tighter.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" I ground through gritted teeth. She just laughed and got up. I smiled and followed her. She stopped at her mirror and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck effectively leaving small marks. She swatted me away and I chuckled before deciding it was better to just hold her than continue and be sent away. "So what are we doing for our date _purrrincess_?" I purred suggestively. I felt her laugh a little.

"Isn't it your job to figure that out?" She asked.

'I lifted my face up, expression blank. "I-uh, I don't know." I admitted.

I saw her surprised expression. "You've never been on a date?" She asked somewhat tentatively.

"Ah, n-no." I said quietly, looking down.

She hummed thoughtfully. "I would have thought..."

"Why would you have thought?" I asked after she didn't finish her sentence.

"I mean you're handsome and funny and loving, I would have thought girls would be throwing themselves at you. That's why I didn't think I had a chance with you..." She said quietly. My head snapped up.

"What?" I said lowly. Her eyes met mine in the mirror. I turned her so she looked into my eyes. " _I_ would never ever _ever_ be able to do _anything_ to deserve you. You are so worthy of everything. I'm so lucky to have you, and even moreso that you could love me. I don't deserve you. Don't think so little of yourself." I said, putting love into every word.

A small smile graced her lips. I leaned in and captured it, her eyes closing in rapture. I smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer to me. She pulled away too soon for my liking. "So I was right about the girls throwing themselves at you?" She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again.

* * *

(Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.)

After disguising Chat in jeans and a jacket we had walked to the movie theatre for our date. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time and I felt like I was flying. We bought tickets and popcorn and candy and walked into the right theatre. I had put the arm of the chair up and snuggled with Chat throughout the movie, taking turns trying to throw food into the others mouth, kissing, and actually watching the movie.

After the movie we walked over to a small icecream shop and ate ice cream cones while watching the sunset. We kissed again, the sweetness of the ice cream mixed with the taste of his lips was enough to make me dizzy. I could tell with just that kiss how hungry he was. We walked back to my parents bakery and he vaulted us up to my balcony. I was already kissing him as he set us down. He opened the trapdoor and dropped me down so I landed on my bed easily. He dropped down soon after, landing crouched and looking a bit feral. He smirked, green eyes glowing and he surged forward greedily.

His hands were everywhere, and his lips left fire everywhere they touched. I loved it. I loved him. I kissed him passionately. All I knew was that I loved him and never wanted to let him go.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter things have been so crazy and I still have work to do! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible! THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! It means so much!**

 **~A shellfish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights of MLB go to Thomas Astruc.**

 **I like the way I write.**

* * *

(Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.)

I was standing on a rooftop. I felt a familiar weight in my hand and found I was holding my yoyo. My spotted suit felt unfamiliar though. I felt exhaustion, barely being able to keep myself up. I saw a black blur out of the corner of my eye and tried to follow it. My arm flopped out, sending my yoyo out, blindly seeking a good hold. My eyes were already closing, I was falling off the roof. I felt the transformation drop as I free-fell before something stopped me. I looked up to see Chat on his baton, holding onto my arm. He looked surprised. Then his face contorted into anger.

" _You."_ He said with malice, drawing me up to his face. "Will _never be my Ladybug_." He spat.

"You're too pathetic and weak to be someone as important as her." He finished, taking a moment to glare into my eyes with hatred before dropping me.

" _Chat_!" I cried out, trying to reach for him. But he just sat there with cool regard as I plummeted to my end.

 _He wasn't there for me. He didn't catch me. He didn't love me._ Was all I could think as he disappeared.

* * *

I found myself in my room, but everything seemed off. Chat wasn't there even though he promised to stay the night with me. My room was a different color. My furniture wasn't arranged the same way. Something was horribly wrong and I dreaded the thought of an akuma. I decided to try and find out what was going on. I tried to pull the bed sheets off of my legs but as soon as my feet hit the floor I felt myself being tugged backward- and as if in reverse, I was sat back down and the covers were thrown over me again. I made a face, confused and tired. I tried to get up several times, but I wasn't allowed to leave my bed. I flopped back against my bed but my head missed the pillow and I smacked my head against the headboard of my bed. I grimaced, rubbing the back of my head to try to soothe the pain. I was so frustrated and done. I just wanted my kitty.

Movement outside my window caught my eye. I stood up out of my bed and padded over to the window. The light spilling in from my trapdoor suddenly flickered. Something was moving out there. I swallowed and moved up to the trap door. I looked around and didn't see anything. I calmed my beating heart, telling myself it was probably just a bird. I locked the trap doer for good measure and turned around only to freeze and stifle a scream. There was Chat Noir, laying on my bed in a strangely seductive position. I blinked at him. His suit was white instead of black, his eyes glowing yellow and malicious. I took a step back. "Chat Noir?" I said with concern. His lips pulled back into a malicious smile. His teeth were now completely sharpened to dangerous points. This was _not_ my kitty. My eyes flicked down when they caught movement. The bell around his neck was black, the inside flickering like the beating wings of an evil butterfly.

"You're not Chat Noir!" I said, keeping on the offensive side for now.

"Oh, no," he purred in a strange voice. "I'm not that weakling. Not anymore. My name, _princess_ , is Chat Blanc." His smile grew. I flinched at the sound of his pet name for me. His voice was echo-ey, strange, unfamiliar. Unpredictable.

"Chat Noir was never weak, what are you talking about?" I demanded. "Where's my kitty you monster?"

He still smiled at me, but I saw the glint of anger in his eyes, the annoyed flick of his tail. I was afraid. Scared for my kitty, what he might do. "K-kitty," my voice cracked. "What's happened to you?" I said as tears filled my eyes. He shifted his position to stand against the wall.

His eyes expressed something I didn't recognize. Wariness? "Princess, I've only become better for you. I want to keep you safe. Won't you believe me?" He said, white ears going back against his head even with that same smile on his face. I sniffled. My heart screeched at me to run to him, comfort him. My gut told me _trap trap trap..._ I looked away sadly.

"Chat No- Chat Blanc..." I caught myself. I found it easier to keep him at arms length by using his full name. "I-I don't even know what you're doing here." I said, not wanting to make him think I had a weakness by admitting I wasn't in control.

He moved closer to me. "I wanted to meet with you, talk to you. Like we do." I refused to meet his gaze until His gentle hand under my chin led my eyes to his yellow ones. His eyes flicked down to my lips and my breath caught. I almost believed he was going to kiss me. He might've if I hadn't pushed him away.

"Chat Noir this isn't you!" I said with tears in my eyes. "Where's _my_ Chat? I need _my_ Kitty- you're just a copy of him. So just _leave_." I demanded, not even knowing what I was saying.

I was greeted with silence. I risked a glance up at him only to find that weird grin on his face. Rage filled me at the sight. " _Get OUT!_ " I screamed. I stood and shoved him back and pushed him through the trap door. " _GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_ " I screeched as I practically threw him off the roof. I accidentally ripped something off of him. I looked down at my hand to see a necklace with a cat and a heart on it- just as an akuma fluttered out. But this akuma was already purified, white as snow. Looking down after him, I expected him to extend his baton and pole-vault away. But he just fell, down, down, down, with a sad smile on his lips. His costume faded back to sleek black leather. My eyes widened in horror at the realization that my first thought was not happening. Not thinking straight, I threw myself off the roof after him. "Chat!" I cried over the wind. " _No!_ "

The ground was farther than usual. It took me about a minute to reach him. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. I reached behind him to try and find his baton but it wasn't there. Cold fear gripped my heart as the ground grew closer. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "Oh _mon chaton_ I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." I changed as the ground flew toward us. His arms wrapped around me and we curled into one another. I kissed his forehead and glanced down to see the street of the alleyway right in front of me. Right when it should have hit us-

I shot up, panting and sweating.

* * *

(Adrien/Chat Noir P.O.V.)

I felt a sharp tug on my arm and was pulled from the deepest sleep I'd had in a long time. I grumbled unhappily until I opened my eyes and found Marinette sitting up straight, panting and staring at the wall like she'd seen a ghost. Concern ripped through me, accompanied with fear. "Princess what happened?" I asked anxiously. She just turned to look at me before throwing her arms around my neck. Caught by surprise, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. She cried into my shoulder while I held her, confused, but comforting. Once her sobs had calmed to hiccups, I asked again what had caused this.

"Y-you were ak-kumatized a-and I tried to h-help you b-but you weren't _you- y-_ you _are_ you, right?" She said uncertainly.

I took her hand in mine and put it over my chest. "It's me, Princess. Everything's going to be ok, I promise. I'll never leave you alone, m'lady, you'll never be alone." I promised as she tucked herself bad in to my side. I smiled and snuggled her more. I fell into a black sleep of silence and warmth.

* * *

(Marinette P.O.V.)

The nightmares did not return that night, so I enjoyed my time in my Kitty's arms. When I woke up again, he was still there with me. He smiled sleepily down at me; and of course, not being able to resist his lopsided smile, I reached up and kissed him. It started out slow, easy, but quickly grew to passionate and then hungry. My fingers wound through his hair as our tongues danced. Our legs tangled and our frenzied hands explored each other's body. He pulled away with a growl, grinning and panting. He kissed along my neck, making me arch into him. He took the opportunity and attacked my exposed skin.

My breathing became short as he kissed and nipped my skin. He sucked hard in one spot, making me gasp in slight pain before his tongue soothed the pain. "Good morning." He said into my neck.

"Q-quite the hello, _Chaton._ " I muttered. He laughed against my skin, making me shiver. He pulled back, much to my disappointment, but I hid it. He gave me a broad smile before leaning in and capturing my lips in his. I pulled away, laughing at his disapproving whine. I decided he wasn't the only one who could tease. Climbing out of my bed, I walked to my closet. I sensed him looking at me from the bed and smirked. My top was off in a flash, my shorts following quickly. I looked into my closet, ignoring chat's barely supressed noises of shock. I had to keep my shoulders from shaking with laughter as I turned to see his gloved hands covering his red face. "Like what you see, kitty?" I baited him. He just flung himself back down onto my bed and turned his back to me. I laughed heartily at that. I turned back around and scanned my row of dresses. Ah, there it was. I fished out a black skirt and its matching black shirt. I'd designed the matching set for fun when I'd been hit with inspiration- you guessed it, Chat Noir- and didn't stop until I'd finished. I slipped on the top, black, tank-sleeved, with little green collars on it. The shirt itself only reached about three inches above my belly button. The skirt was plain black, but the elastic waist band was the same color as the collars. It was quilted, and held its own shape, but not too much so that it didn't fold over itself. My typical pink ballet flats were swapped out for plastic-y black platforms. A black ribbon served as a choker with a thin green choker paired with it. My double piercing served helpful, as my miraculous were black when not activated, and paired with green crescents matched the look. A light smoky eye and mauve lipstick tied it all together.

I smiled at my reflection before turning back to Chat. I saw his ears poking over the edge of the bed and smirked. Time to test my theory...

* * *

 **GOODNESS IM SOO SORRY! I know it took me forever to update but I was really uninspired. It's 3 A.M. So I'm sorry if this sucks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooookaaaaayyyyy...**

 **So there was a comment *cough, cough* clarisa *cough*- and trying to read it made my brain hurt.**

 **While I appreciate comments, constructive criticism is what keeps me writing, so saying that what I'm writing kind of sucks definitely doesn't help. Like I'm kind of discouraged.**

 **Please try to be aware of what you're saying when you comment because the writers are people with busy lives just like you, and people make mistakes, but that's human. I dont have a plan for this story, it's simply a prompt, ideas come to mind and I work them into the story, so if it doesn't exactly line up with the actual show, I'm sorry?**

 **I'm trying but it really is difficult to keep up with all of this. I have several stories, I have a life, and I have extracurricular activities, and other hobbies.**

 **I really really can't express how much all the kind reviews mean to me, even short ones with smiling faces :3 It helps, really, so much. So thank you loyal readers, and I'll post the next chapter asap!**

 **~catty**


End file.
